


糟糕日历

by GreenTourmaline



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 尚未建立关系
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 情人节当天，杰森在布鲁德海文逃避追杀。





	糟糕日历

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是情人节贺文，因为种种原因被我拖——到了现在，还只写了一半不到233~总之先捞几笔发上来，不发上来也许永远都不会更了_(:з」∠)_  
> OOC神马的不消细提。名字发文前临时起意随便取的，不用在意。

　　“你居然在家？”来者的声音里是难得不加掩饰的不可置信，“这个时间点你他妈为什么会在家？”  
　　“我为什么不能在家？”迪克收起手中的枪——这支枪前一秒还紧紧顶在来者的脑门上。绝大多数情况下，迪克都不吝多威胁杰森一会儿，哪怕是以像个普通（前）小警察一样举着绝对不会射出子弹的枪这种事后绝对会被笑惨的方式。这个家伙的出现就意味着混乱、灾难和数倍于哥谭“普通”超级罪犯的麻烦，尤其还喜欢给自己找不痛快。等对方开口，不如先下手为强，打完再问来由，这是自两人多次相遇中获取的经验。但是这次还是先算了，迪克轻轻叹了口气，问了个早已知晓答案却并不多余的问题：“需要搭把手吗？”  
　　“离我远点就是最大的帮助，迪基鸟。”杰森粗喘着，语气有些暴躁。他现在连站立都有些不稳，血不断从他的衣料中渗出，已经染红了小片地板。若不是真的走投无路，我们可爱可敬的红头罩先生又怎会“屈尊降贵”地冒险往夜翼的小公寓里躲，迪克这般想着，面上却绽出了一个标准的格雷森式微笑：“我知道了，不用谢。”他甚至没有费力去掩饰眼中的揶揄之色，只是上前扶起全靠一身倔气撑起身段的二弟，刻意将声音放得很柔，“接下来就交给我吧，小翅膀。”  
　　杰森不情不愿地挣扎了一下，似乎在咒骂着什么，措辞却已经因为意识的模糊而分辨不清。很快，先前还死死扒着柜角的手就不受控制地滑落，他的手指还在徒劳地弯曲着，试图攥紧自己最后的尊严。最终，他做了一件绝对会让自己后悔的事——他在迪克的怀中陷入了昏迷。  
　　这真是近半年最糟糕的一天。彻底失去意识前，他这样想着。

　　迪克两天前刚和女友——现在该说是前女友了，分手。杰森并不知道。  
　　废话，杰森当然不知道。这不意味着这种时候他不会喜闻乐见地上来好生开一番嘲讽，然而一者他对这位人形自走炮“大哥”又换了几个女友从来不感兴趣，二者红头罩最近也真的很忙。早在来到布鲁德海文前，他就仔细研究过夜翼近期的目标，并划出他可能出现的时间地点线路。但是迪克格雷森？红头罩才没这个闲情逸致去关注一个每天为那点薪水忙得团团转的小职员。  
　　于是事情就这样发生了。听到破窗声时，迪克正呈大字型躺床上仔细思考人生。他悄无声息地给枪上了膛，像只猫一般轻盈地向客厅挪进。与此同时，入侵者正在客厅翻箱倒柜，声音大到像在拆家。完全没有一个盗贼应有的职业素养，迪克忍不住腹诽着，在拐角阴影中深吸一口气，继而猛地跳出，中气十足地大喝一声：“不许动！”  
　　万万没想到，枪口指向的居然是熟悉到不能再熟悉的一颗头罩。

　　他在布鲁德海文阴暗的街巷中拖着伤躯逃杀。事态有变，有超能力者参与其中，这不是未经计划就能独力化解的局面。  
　　他必须找个地方缓缓。他需要止血，他还急需要一点什么让自己能紧急清醒一下，哪怕是一针肾上腺素……  
　　该死，那混蛋的家里大概是唯一选择了。情人节这种日子，迪克·人见人爱·格雷森没理由会留在家里——那家伙烹饪水平可是差到了家。他这会应该正和女友在外面约会，他会计划一套甜到发腻的情人节旅程，也许深夜时会回家，或者直接在外面开一间房。至于他们翌日回家面见一地狼藉时会有怎样的化学反应，那可就由不得我了，杰森冷冷地想，完美男孩迪克格雷森总会想到解决方法。  
　　还是需要适时关心一下“兄弟”的感情生活的，虽然现在想也是无济于事了，杰森迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，被伤痛刺激得一个激灵。房间里似乎弥散着一种诱人的甜香味，杰森只觉得自己的脑壳里正嗡嗡转着一只搅拌机，眩晕恶心耳鸣等一堆乱七八糟的重伤后并发症争先恐后地高声宣示着自己的存在，但是呼吸着甜香弥散的空气，生理上的饥饿感还是切切实实地传达到了大脑。  
　　“你醒了吗？”杰森自百万蜜蜂嗡鸣中艰难地辨识出了迪克轻快的声音，“新出炉的草莓塔，来一只？”

 

TBC


End file.
